Scars Tell a Story
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Adrien is not excited by the idea of a beach trip with his friends. Lucky Charm hasn't been working lately, and he's got a few scars littered around his body. His friends take it the wrong way, and Adrien finds himself in an interesting predicament.
1. Chapter 1

**I figured that after a while, hero's would get scars. The show never really says if the miraculous cure fixes everything so i thought this would be an interesting prompt to write about.**

 **I'd like to start by stating that i do not own miraculous ladybug, no matter how much i wish that i did.**

 **(and also by apoligising to the people i just triggered from not making my I's capitals, you're welcome )**

Adrien hated the beach.

It wasn't something he brought up often, because it wasn't something his friends brought into their daily conversation.

So when their teacher announced one morning that they would be going to the beach instead of the field trip because the place was booked out, on the one day they were able to go.

Adrien could honestly say, he wished they would just make them go back to their normal classes.

While his classmates told eachother how excited for the new field trip they were, he couldn't help but feel left out.

He understood that it wasn't intended, and that he didn't really have any right to feel this way. So he kept to himself, but he knew what he'd be doing on that day, he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Sitting by himself watching his only friends have fun.

Plastering a smile onto his face, he went through a mindless routine. Get up, go to school, go to fencing, practise piano, sleep and repeat.

But, soon the day had rolled around and dread layered itself onto him like metal, and he was the magnet. It was field trip day. He wore a pair of board shorts, and an old top he didn't mind getting ruined at the beach. Also the largest towel he could find.

Adrien stared at himself in the mirror, cursing the scars that littered his skin, they covered his arms, and peaked out of his sleeves, he tried to pull them down and failed miserably. He settled for covering himself with the towel, placing his bag on his lap covering the scars on his legs aswell.

Sighing he made towards the door, a knock sounded and he jumped.

His father opened the door, a stern face on. Like normal.

"Hello," His father broke the thick bubble of tension sitting between them as they both shuffled about unsure of what to say.

"Hello," Adrien replied unsure of his own voice.

"Good luck on your field trip today," Gabriel swallowed, and Adrien found himself pulling at his sleeve.

"Thank you,"

They stood there, looking at each other. Both feeling awkard.

Nathalie's heels could be heard from the hallway and Adrien silently thanked her for the intrusion.

She nodded at him, and Adrien immediately understood that the car was outside waiting for him.

With a nervous smile to his father Adrien raced out of his bedroom and out of the house.

Cold air hit him like a bucket of water, Adrien sighed in relief. Before remembering why he hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

The darned beach. Slipping through the car door he looked out the window, surely sitting and doing nothing wouldn't be that bad. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it.

Finally reaching the school, he stepped out. Gulping, he continued up the stairs, through the door and managed to get to class without speaking to anyone.

"Hey Adrien,"

Adrien beamed upon seeing his friend,

"Hey Nino!" He replied, hugging the dj tightly.

"Are you excited?"

No. "Yes! Of course,"

He wasn't sure of why he felt the need to lie.

Marinette and Alya took that moment to walk through the door.

They both wore over sized tops, covering their swimwear underneath.

"Hey Girls!" Nino walked over, pecked Alya on the cheek and hugged Marinette.

Adrien made sure he was smiling.

"I'm so stoked!" Alya beamed at them all

Marinette, as red as she was; seemed to be smiling to.

He strolled over and stood awkwardly next to Nino, who proceeded to hit him on the arm and say

"Stop using your model smile,"

Adrien cracked,

"My what?"

"Ya' know, your model smile? Stop stressing, its gonna be fun!"

The teacher walked in then, she marked the role quickly; "Present!" They all called one after another, eager to get on the bus.

They walked in pairs down to the street outside, it smelt strongly of smoke and petral. Fumes from the bakery across the street also filtered into the thick aroma.

Each student piled onto the bus, despite the cold air the bus was hot and it was going to be a long ride to the beach. Adrien could practically feel himself cringing.

Nino pulled Alya into a seat and smiled sheepishly at him, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing 'Marinette' to him.

Adrien swallowed thickly, suddenly finding himself nervous.

"Marinette?"

She turned quickly and fell backwards slightly bumping her hip on the armrest nearest her, she yelped before looking up at him. Her face an unusual shade of red.

"Y-yes?"

"Want to sit here," He motioned towards a seat and she nodded.

They slid in awkwardly, and then settled in comfortably. Placing their bags by their feet.

(Insert lenny face because i felt uncomfortable writing that)

Chloe glared at them from across the aile and Marinette sneered back. Chloe huffed and looked away, starting a heated conversation with Sabrina.

"So," Adrien began, he pulled at the cloth behind his neck. Marinette noted that he was keeping his towel firmly around himself, it made the bluenette wonder if he was self concious about his body?

Marinette giggled loudly, and nervously and just tried to avoid eye contact.

Adrien snorted and leaned against the window, the Bluenette nearly melted into a puddle.

"I love the beach!" She stammered

Adrien quirked a brow at her but smiled,

"What do you like about it?" He asked, trying to stop from going back to awkard silence.

"Uhm, its hot there or at least it is at the moment, I also like the sand and company i usually go with,"

She stuttered a lot but managed to say something coherent. Alya smiled broadly at them from afar.

"Wha- What is your favourite thing about the beach?" She asked, because she was curious and it was only polite.

"I can't really say," a frown made its way onto his features, and it made Marinette regret asking.

"Whys that?"

"I've only ever been once before with my mother, i was very young and don't remember much,"

"Lets make new memories today! How about that? Then you'll know what you like about the beach," She smiled at him and he smiled back.

That did sound nice, except for the fact that the memories he would make today would probably be ones he would rather forget. He couldn't help but thank Marinette for trying.

The bus stopped abruptly, and students imediatley stood up, the bus filled with millions of different conversations. The teacher stood up and held up a hand, the laughter filed out and suddenly no one was talking. Students were sitting back down as the teacher gave instructions.

They all piled out and made their way down the track to the beach, smiling and continuing with their own conversations. Marinette and Adrien joined Alya and Nino.

When they reached the sand, dread started to pool in Adriens stomach.

They made their way down the beach, the sand felt nice under their feet. The teacher told them to stop, and just enjoy the area near here. They were all fine with that, students ran off in different directions.

Adrien sat under a shady spot and the group soon joined him, Marinette and Alya took their outer layers off to reveal, Alya's two peice Sunset theme swim suit and Marinettes simple one peice, it was red; decorated with Ladybug spots.

two or three small scars were on Marinettes back and Alya narrowed her eyes at them, the Bluenette smiled sheepishly,

"Everyone has a bad time right?"

Alya smiled at her friend and hugged her,

"Tell me if you ever need to talk alright?"

Marinette nodded sharply and Alya smiled, they ran off into the water together hand in hand.

Nino's gaze trailed after them until they reached the water, then the dj looked back to him.

"Adrien come on, take that towel off and join us in the water!"

Adrien shook his head violently, clutching the towel and wrapping it tighter around himself.

Nino gave him a skeptical look before shrugging and running off to join the girls, he kicked up a lot of sand on the way down.

It was humid and sticky, but it was summer and they were at the beach. Sand made its way onto Adriens body, but he ignored it as best as he could.

Chloe wandered over, he was thankful for the distraction and someone to talk to.

"Hey Adrihoney,"

"Hey Chlo,"

She gave him a crooked smile

"Are you just enjoying the beach at the moment?"

He nodded and thanked his lucky stars that she was deciding not to press.

She laughed,

"Somethings bothering you, and if Nino can tell you're in model mode. I can definitely tell that you're in model mode,"

Pain flashed in her eyes

"But Its clear you don't want to share, thats fine."

She laid her towel out next to his and sat down, quirking an eyebrow up in question.

"Sure sit,"

She did, lay down and just bathed in the head despite his spot being protected from the sunlight.

About six minutes later Sabrina ran over to them, smiling to herself.

"Chloe!" She giggled and Adrien noticed the subtle smile it produced from Chloe, though he doubted Sabrina saw it.

"Hey Sab, want to go build a castle with me?"

Sabrina nodded, and took Chloe's hand pulling her up.

They ran off together, and Chloe yelled a brief-

"Sorry Adrien, byeeee" over her shoulder.

He looked out at his friends who were splashing each other and laughing, every now and then someone would rub their eyes and complain that it stung, they jumped over waves and complained about seaweed lots.

They noticed that he was staring and stopped their games to beckon him over, he shook his head and gave them a thumbs up.

They walked up together towards him chatting but stopped when they neared him.

"Adriennn," Nino whined

"Come into the water,"

"No, i'm good Nino. Have fun without me,"

Nino frowned and Alya leaned on him closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the sun, before speaking to him and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Come to the water pretty boy, or we'll make you."

They all laughed, like it was some funny joke but Adrien began to panic. His heart crept up his throat and pounded loudly in his ears as Nino tugged on his towel.

"I can't swim!" He screeched

Nino shook him off,

"I know you can, you've talked about being able to swim across the olympic pool with me before,"

Adrien curled up in a ball and held his towel around him.

"Go away," he moaned, a bit childish but Adrien really didn't want to explain the scars on his arms, legs, back and stomach.

"Remember about making nice memories Adrien? Come have fun with us!" Marinette held out a hand for him to grab and he found himself reaching out.

Alya tipped a bucket of seawater on him and Nino yanked his towel while he spluttered.

"Hey that was mean!" Marinette crowed before looking at Adrien

All three of them saw the scars, and gaped.

"Adrien?"

He grimaced, he knew this was a mistake.

Alya knelt down and examined them pulling his sleeve up, noticing how deep some of them were.

"Everyone has a bad time right?" He gave Marinette a pleading look but a temper burned in her eyes.

"You can't say that, its not the same" Marinette protested

He scrunched his nose up and crossed his arms

"Adrien, honey whats wrong? Talk to us, i'm really worried now," Alya crooned,

"Yeah, dude is it your dad?"

He groaned in frustrasion, he was fine. It was just that getting hit by Akumas all the time gave him his collection of scars.

"So it is your dad?" Alya concluded and he shook his head

"Can we just not do this?" He protested

Nino pulled his shirt over his head and Adrien reached for his towel, trying to cover up. They could see and it was frightening.

This one looks fresh, Alya traced a finger over an angry red line on Adriens back.

He flinched and pulled away,

"Oh we're definetly doing this," Alya announced

Rage began to boil inside of him, he didn't have to tell them anything. What did they think they were doing demanding what was wrong with him.

"Actually, No, I don't believe i am doing this," He stood and sprinted off in the oposite direction, ignoring the calls from Alya and Nino. Marinette stood open mouthed, completely silent.

When he was far enough away, he transformed and found comfort in the green light that enveloped him.

 **Alright, so a bit of a rushed ending. But all and all i don't think its to bad? Please! Let me know what you think, and leave a follow/favourite. I love them all and they keep me going**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if anyone will notice, but I have re-written this. I got some amazing feedback from a guest, and I don't even know if they'll see this but it inspired me to keep writing and was honestly the best constructive criticism I've ever received. Thank you so much to whoever that was.**

Adrenaline fueled him as he bounded from roof to roof, tears spilled from his eyes and the bile in his throat threatened to claw its way up.

It was just all to much, he was so frustrated. From being accused, ignored, why would his friends automatically assume it was his father? How could they ever think that someone who loved him, that he loved in return would _ever_ do something so severe? Or even worse, that he would do this to himself? It stung.

Guilt also pulled at his heart, they were just trying to be helpful, do what any kind or normal friend would. Who was he to be angry at them for caring about him, wasn't that what he wanted this whole time?

His blood suddenly icy, he stopped and stumbled over to lean on the small entrance to the roof. He slowly moved his way to a crouch and hugged his own knees.

Tugging at his hair, he willed himself to calm down. In and out, one breath at a time. Why was this affecting him so god damned much? Nothing much had even happened.

He would have to find the will-power to return to his friends horrified faces, but for now he would sit here in the afternoon sun and just _think_.

* * *

The three friends still stood, frozen. All surprised at Adrien's sudden outrage and all still concerned for his well-being.

"Should we look for him?" Nino began as the shock wore off.

Alya guffawed surprised he was even asking, Marinette still looked down. Moving her weight from one foot to the other as though deep in thought.

"We have a better chance of finding him if we split up." The Bluenette said, suddenly sure of herself.

"Are you sure?" Alya quirked an eyebrow "None of use know the area all too well Mari, we might just get lost ourselves if we do that."

"Well then you two stay together and I'll go by myself, I frequent here with my parents all the time!" Marinette didn't wait for a reply, already far off in the direction Adrien had ran.

Alya knew she'd likely never been here a day in her life and would have protested, likely why Marinette had scampered off so quickly. Bringing her palm up to her forehead before decided to look with Nino like the young designer had suggested.

Alya grabbed Nino's hand and set off, determined to find Adrien.

* * *

Immediately after slipping away Marinette found a secluded area and transformed. Thinking this way she would be able to find Adrien much faster than on foot, zipping up to the rooftops she moved in a regular pattern.

 _Swing, Throw, Glide, Swing Throw, Glide._

She kept her eyes low, knowing Adrien would be travelling by foot. The familiar sound of her yo-yo calmed her and made her less frantic. She would find Adrien and he would be fine.

She was searching ground level so closely her eyes almost missed the quick flash of black on the corner of the roof two buildings over. But she stopped and took a double take, expecting it to be some teen skipping school or maybe even someone who lived there, taking a brea-

Her eyes narrowed, it was none other then Chat Noir. Though concern sat at the back of her mind, she would see him later tonight at patrol anyway and she needed to find Adrien right now.

"Ah! Hello Chat!" She waved but he didn't turn, he said nothing so she didn't question it. He was probably enjoying lazing about in the sun "Would you have happened to see Adrien around anywhere? I don't know if you remember him but we've rescued him a few times. Blonde hair, green eyes and about this tall." She knew she was rambling and talking awful fast, she looked up at him. Expecting him to laugh at her or send her one of his trade-mark puns but he stayed, curled up near the building.

"Minou?"

He scrubbed at his eyes furiously and turned to face her, she noticed his smile was half-assed at best and he looked like... had he been crying?

"Oh Chaton..." She crouched down to his level and tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her face.

His face crumpled and she pulled him into a tight grip and whispered "It's okay!" into his hair as he shook. Except she had no idea what had happened to make him like this, where was the cheery Chat Noir she had seen only yesterday?

Suddenly he pulled free from her embrace, humiliation painted clear as day over his face.

"Listen Ladybug, I'm really sorry. Please don't be worried, I'm fine really." He chewed at his lip and she linked her fingers with his, trying to show him support.

"I think that I'm just over-reacting," He tore his hand free from hers, dropped from the building and started at an incredible pace away from her, all in one motion.

She cupped her hands around her mouth, called for Chat Noir and when no reply came she sighed.

Every inch of her screamed to chase after him but she couldn't, Chat wanted to be alone right now and she would have her chance to ask later. So, for now she would just focus on Adrien.

If she didn't find him soon, she would just return back. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to split up.

* * *

Suddenly he was bounding again, back towards the beach. He de-transformed when he felt he was close enough, resting his head against the wall he screwed his eyes tight.

"Shit, shit shit." He muttered to himself.

He really didn't want to go back and his stomach was doing cartwheels, he felt sick.

When he finally built up the courage, he took slow, sluggish steps.

And was surprised when he saw Chloe at the entrance of the beach waiting for him.

He froze, realizing he hadn't had a chance to cover up his scars yet. So he just awkwardly stood there, un-moving. Hoping for a chance to get away again. But he knew that would be cowardly.

He cleared his throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable and scratched the back of his neck. A nervous habit he knew he'd built up.

Her head shot up so fast he was surprised she didn't get whiplash, she fumbled her phone for a second but kept her eyes on him, mouth agape.

Chloe quickly came over to him, shaking out of her trance quickly.

She lifted his arm, running her manicured fingers delicately along the scars, she took in a sharp in-take of breathe.

"Adrien..."

Tears pricked at his eyes and he had to fight to keep them at bay as she continued to look over him.

"Adrien I didn't realise that it was this bad."

"It's not!"

He had to dig his nails into his palm to keep himself from yelling at Chloe.

"Then explain Adrien!" She hissed "Because this _is_ bad!" she motioned in his direction to show her point.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and searched every crevice of his mind for an excuse.

"Well..."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I do parkour okay."

Chloe scoffed at him before she could stop herself.

"Really? Like you have the time Adrien."

She still looked skeptical but then she continued,

"Show me something then."

He took in a deep breath and relaxed, taking her by the hand and leading her off to the skate park, just near the cafes of the beach. He kept his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at her. This whole situation really was embarrassing.

When they finally reached the skating ramps, he wasn't interested in talking anymore.

He took a running start at the tallest ramp, maybe double his height. Catching his foot into a groove he launched himself upwards, wrapping his fingers over the lip of the ramp and pulled himself up with ease. He did a salt off the top, bending his knees to protect himself from the impact of the fall.

When he finally looked up he saw Chloe's dumbfounded expression, mouth slightly agape. She quickly closed it and didn't say a word, just nodded at him before making her way back to the beach, knowing he would follow. She had too much pride to admit she had been wrong and that made him smile, before remembering who would be waiting.

He felt miserable the whole way back with Chloe.

His three friends were not far now,

"Adrien!" Alya called as she caught his gaze

All three of his friends met him with concerned eyes.

"Adrien, dude" Nino started, the first to walk towards them.

"Honey, I think we need to talk." Alya said, her eyes soft behind her classes.

Marinette stood slightly behind them, her body stiff and un-moving.

"If something's wrong-"

"Oh for god sake!" Chloe hissed, rolling her eyes "He's _fine_."

Alya made a frantic motion at Adrien

"Are you blind?" The reporter said incredulously

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the reporter and huffed

"He does parkour, something you should all know if you were actually his friend."

All three of his friends turned to look at him, confused.

He coughed awkwardly for lack of anything else to do.

"And you get these scars from... falling over?" The Bluenette asked

He nodded frantically.

Nino sighed,

"I'm sorry Adrien, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that fast." Nino said, offering Adrien a small sheepish smile.

"I mean we just saw the scars and-"

"Nino It's fine-"

"I'm really sorry!"

Chloe rolled her eyes once more before sauntering off to find Sabrina.

Marinette eyed him wearily, it seemed he still had one person he had yet to convice.

 **Well that was it! :) Hope you enjoy. Your comments and bookmarks, etc all make my day. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette held a hand to her temple, frustrated after struggling to find a conclusion from the previous events of the day.

"It just doesn't make sense, Tikki!"

Her small friend looked up at her wearily, indecision written clear as day across her features.

"Why would Adrien have scars from doing parkour?"

Marinette began pacing the small quarters of her room once again.

"Hell! I'm _Ladybug!_ I take hits every day, and I have what... three?!"

"Maybe he really is just bad at it," Tikki offered.

Marinette shot her a doubtful look, "Really? Adrien, the spitting image of perfection, bad at parkour?"

Tikki shrugged, "It's not impossible Marinette."

Marinette threw her hands up in frustration.

"No, that can't be it!"

She groaned, flopping back onto her chaise.

Tikki flew down to her chosen and smiled at her fretful expression.

"You don't have to know the answer to everything, Marinette, maybe this is one of those times," Tikki said softly,

Marinette sat up abruptly, eyes narrowing down at her kwami.

"Why are you trying to divert me from this? Isn't it the least bit concerning to you?"

Tikki looked away from her, which struck Marinette as odd; why was she struggling to respond to her nervous questioning today? Usually Tikki was fast and intelligent, yet today she seemed... off?

"I think you worry too much Marinette, you have scars after all!"

Marinette thought over that for a second; that was right... she did have scars too. But it still didn't make any sense for Adrien to have them too unless he was-

The familiar sound of her patrol alarm echoed through Marinette's small room. Whatever she had been thinking about sat on the tip of her mind, she clawed desperately at it for a moment, trying to remember just what it was, before giving up and going to unlock the latch leading to her balcony.

"Marinette?" Her kwami asked, eyeing her warily.

The butterflies in Marinette's stomach chose this moment to begin their onslaught, "Tikki I just want to go check on Chat now. Everything else can wait until later."

Tikki's pursed her mouth, clearly displeased with this answer. Which only puzzled Marinette even more.

"What is it?" Marinette questioned

"Nothing."

Marinette's eyes bored into her kwami,

"There's clearly something you have to tell me so say it!" She hissed, eyes widening as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Marinette." Tikki sighed "I am not in the mood."

Marinette closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, "You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Tikki placed a comforting palm on her chosens cheek. "It's fine, now go quickly before you are late." Tikki said, voice softening considerably.

Marinette nodded, and transformed.

She unlocked the latch, sticking her head out into the cool breeze of the night. Eyes darting around to make sure no one would see Ladybug emerging from Marinette Dupain-Cheng's room.

A few clips of her yo-yo later and she was in full swing. The cool air calmed her, whistling in her ears and pushing her hair back.

When Ladybug arrived at their usual meeting place she took a seat on the overhang of the roof, wincing as the cold bit into her, the suit stopped most of it but enough got through to be unpleasant. She let her gaze wander over the city, it was beautiful at this time of day.

The afternoon sunset quickly turned to a dark night sky as she waited.

She kept nervously looking at the time on her compact, and after thirty minutes had passed she began to consider leaving.

He had never been this late before, nerves began to twist her stomach into knots.

Still she sat for another, ten and then twenty minutes.

Then at last she heard the familiar heavy thud of boots behind her.

She turned sharply, eager to talk with him.

But when her eyes met his hollow expression she felt all words leave her mouth, she managed to get out a quiet.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"Neither was I." he replied, posture completely shut off.

"But it's okay!" she cut in "It's not like I haven't been late before and I know you were upset so..." she trailed off.

Still he said nothing, eyes devoid of their usual spirit.

"Chat Noir."

He looked up, eyes still not really focusing on her.

"Why are you upset?"

And then his face broke, contorting into a terrible look of distress.

She stood there for a moment, glued to the spot, not really sure of what to do.

"I'm being so ridiculous Ladybug," he said, his eyes fixated on a stray pebble near his foot, "It's so humiliating,"

She shook her head violently, because he wasn't being ridiculous at all! Something was clearly upsetting him a great deal.

She closed the distance between them in just a few steps and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I won't think any different of you Chat Noir, please tell me what happened."

He sighed, taking a few deep breaths. Before sinking slowly to the ground, cat ears pressed firmly against his head.

She followed suit, keeping her arms around him, trying to comfort him in anyway.

"Lucky charm doesn't fix everything."

Her blood ran cold, what could he possibly mean...? Instantly, she began to look him up and down for any injuries she might be able to see through the skin-tight suit.

"Okay..." She replied hesitantly,

"I have marks on me from some of the worse akumas."

"I have a few too," She said, "I can help you come up with an excuse if that's the problem?"

His expression became strained, and she searched his eyes for more information.

"But that's not the problem?" She asked,

He shook his head,

"How much detail can I go into?" He asked, voice bitter.

She bit her tongue, automatically wanting to tell him as little as possible to keep their identities she knew that he would be careful and it wasn't as though she knew him outside of this, so instead she said, "As much as you need," and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Even at his worst he thought of her and her stupid need to keep their identities secret. He really was incredible.

"My friends, they saw the marks." A grimace made it's way to Chat Noir's face

"I don't really have the best home life and they assumed the worst,"

"I'm sorry Chat, that's terrible."

"I already gave them an excuse and I think they believed it but..."

"But?" She replied, urging him to continue.

"My family is kind of a touchy subject and even if my dad hasn't really been there for me, he still _tries._ " His eyes became glassy "He's probably one of the most important people in my life right now and they were so quick to jump to conclusions and then didn't even listen to me!" He hissed, leaning into her embrace.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," he said in return, resting his head on her shoulder.

So why did she feel like it was? Guilt and shame spilled from her heart and filled her lungs. She felt sick.

Probably because the situation was eerily similar to what had happened today, she made a mental note to apologize to Adrien and stop questioning him. Even if she didn't buy his parkour story it was obviously private.

He yawned, nestling his nose in the crook of her neck. She allowed her head to rest onto his as well, inhaling his calming scent of vanilla and oranges.

This all felt quite intimate to her, which was something she and Chat Noir were not supposed to be, no matter how good it felt... She stretched, an innocent action that forced him to pick his head up.

He got the message. Standing up, he held out a hand for her. She took it and he hoisted her up.

"Thanks for this Bug."

"You know I'll always be here right?" She asked, searching his eyes.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I do."

She spluttered, her cheeks reddening.

His lips pulled up into a grin, that for the first time that night, touched his eyes.

As happy as she was to see him properly smile, she couldn't stop the annoyance rushing through her because he had kissed her. Her eye twitched and her posture stiffened, he seemed to notice this because he glanced at his staff.

"Gee would you look at the time! I really should be going!" He said, taking a step away from her.

"Chat Noir!" She screeched, taking a step towards him.

He began to fully bolt from her, loud laughter tumbling from his lips.

When he was completely out of sight, she shook her head halfheartedly. The smile fell from her face as she remembered why there was an unpleasant feeling building in her stomach.

She just had to head home quickly, sleep and make it up to Adrien in the morning. She will be fine, he won't hate her. Hopefully.


End file.
